black_static_and_swervefandomcom-20200214-history
No One's In This Alone
"No One's In This Alone" is the fourth episode in the series Criminal Idol by Static-P of Black Static and Swerve. This episode tells the story of Cole deepening his bond with the members of the Star Blush Girls. Lyrics [Cole] Alright. So, today it's my day off. Heha. I'm just gonna go chill. Hah-Ha-Yeah! Woo!~ My day. I'm out. Got nothing to do. A smirk on my face as I traverse the town. I go solo. That's just how I do. I have fun alone: that's what I'm used to. As I'm steppin' through the crowd Something quickly pulls me out. Who is this? What do they want with me? Suddenly I realized I was being dragged inside of a shop by one of the Star Blush Girls. So I spoke, "I don't know where we're going but I go alone." Then she froze, and stepped close, and then whispered to me, "Listen to me." [Hareka] "No one's in this alone. I wanna do my part. You can't see it but they're fighting for you. Everyone of us is a weakling on our own So I'm learning to trust, with you." No one in this whole world is in it alone. Who would think we're just to pleasure ourselves. So I'll fight for you and this whole wide world, too, as I'm learning to trust, with you. Cole *Sigh* Her hand gripped tight I don't know what to do. I guess I forgot what this felt like. We sat, we laughed, and we got us some food. I can't figure out what to act like. I want to try and be their friend but all these thoughts are in my head. Mm. No they don't really care 'bout you. I gotta shake this from my mind 'cause all these thoughts will leave me blind to the life that the light might bring. And I know, and I know that you want me to be your friend and I hope that I'll learn that I'm strong enough to trust again. What she say to me? No one's in this alone. I wanna do my part. You can't see it but they're fighting for you. Everyone of us is a weakling on our own So I'm learning to trust, with you. No one in this whole world is in it alone. Who would think we're just to pleasure ourselves. So I'll fight for you and this whole wide world, too, as I'm learning to trust, with you. So fast forward to the next day, while I was still not feeling sure of myself, into the club room the detective came. He said Detective] "I'm here in hopes that all will go well. Now, I know you know what others say. and I hope it never happens again. They say that you're the girls that bombed the stage. So I'm your new club manager". Cole and oh! Then my heart started screaming like no 'cause I thought could trust you then my heart went down. and my trust went down. and it all went down So I stood and said. No one's in this alone. I wanna do my part. You can't see it but they're fighting for you. Everyone of us is a weakling on our own So I'm learning to trust, with you. No one in this whole world is in it alone. Who would think we're just to pleasure ourselves. So I'll fight for you and this whole wide world, too, as I'm learning to trust, with you. Oo~ and then a tear came to her eye as I spoke. And I started to choke 'cause I know what I said, what it meant: We were starting to trust again. But still I'm not sure what I'm supposed to believe. I'm still insecure. So be patient with me. Trivia * The instrumental for this song is actually a remix of another song that Static-P composed called "Pop-Anthem". He originally wrote it for a contest which he did not win.Static-P (October 12, 2017). Retrieved from https://twitter.com/_Static_P/status/918630403036114944 Reference External link * Song download * Instrumental version ---- Category:Criminal Idol Category:Songs